[unreadable] Bedside radiography is an area of x-ray imaging in which there is no commercially viable means of controlling scattered radiation. This is due to the difficulty in aligning the focal spot with an anti-scatter grid. X-ray scatter therefore often reduces the contrast in bedside radiographs by a factor of 10 or more. This problem is exacerbated in digital imaging systems, which are usually more sensitive to scatter than conventional systems. A practical and convenient solution to this problem is proposed, in which the position and orientation of the anti-scatter grid is determined by a computer. In Phase I we demonstrated a simple means of determining the grid position and orientation relative to the tube head. In Phase II we propose to incorporate this system into a modified complete pre-production mobile radiographic unit and to demonstrate its clinical utility. [unreadable] [unreadable]